The Savior's Knight
by Msynergy
Summary: In which Sir Henry is conflicted, and a certain Princess puts his mind at ease. Emma and Henry family fluff.


_The Savior's Knight_

Disclaimer: I wish, but no, I don't own the characters/show.

As long as he'd known Emma she'd never been very touchy-feely. He'd figured out why of course, but that hadn't stopped him from trying to break through her walls. She was the Savior after all, the one who would bring back the happy endings. But to do that she needed to believe in happy endings again, and he'd been determined to do whatever he needed to do to make that happen.

And he had, and she had, and then she'd gone away. Not by choice, but because she'd been fulfilling her promise to him. He'd gotten past her walls all right, and it had nearly killed her.

The thought makes him shuffle closer in the booth they share, and despite her obvious enjoyment of the burger and fries before her she drops everything at his movement to wrap her own arm around him again, pressing another kiss to his head.

As guilty as he may feel he soaks up the attention, unable to get enough of the idea that Emma is here, that she is alive and in one piece and they all are a family again. It's a feeling he never wants to forget, surrounded by smiles and laughter and hugs and kisses, but try as he might he can't stop the yawn that nearly pops his jaw.

"Okay, kid, time to head out," He hears Emma state, and he frowns immediately.

"But-!"

"Oh no, don't start. I know I've been gone but I know for a fact your usual bedtime was hours ago. C'mon," she slides out of the booth, offering her hand, which he takes instantly despite his protests.

His grandparents have been wrapped up in each other for most of the night at a separate booth, but their movement catches Snow's eye, and he has to smile as his grandmother reaches out a hand and Emma doesn't hesitate before reaching out to take it.

"Turning in?"

"Yep. But stay if you want. Henry's got a key, I assume?" she glances down and he nods, but Snow doesn't look particularly happy about letting them go.

"Don't worry, Grandma, I'll protect her," he pipes up, knowing he wanted time alone with Emma as much as she wanted time with Grandpa, "I've gotten pretty good at sword-fighting!"

"You?" Emma frowns, "Who's been giving you-"

He wants to smack himself. Grandpa had said to keep the lessons a secret from both his mothers for a while and he'd just spoiled everything. So as Snow chuckles while Emma scowls at a sheepish Prince Charming he scrambles to come up with a diversion.

"Please don't be mad at him," he chooses the begging strategy, pouting eyes in full effect as she looks down at him.

"And just when I think your eyes can't get any bigger. Ugh, fine! David, you're off the hook for now. Let's go home, kid," she moves to slip her hand from Snow's, and while the other woman's grip tightens for a split second she does finally let go.

He understands that, not wanting to let go, after everything. It's why he moves quickly to keep in step with her as they leave Granny's. It's a clear, cold night, and he happily obliges when she lets go of his hand to wrap her arm around him once more. Grandpa had been great, and his other mom was trying really hard he knew, she'd proven that to him today, but there was something about being with Emma. There always had been. And thinking about how he'd nearly lost that today, lost her, only makes him scoot closer, trying to ignore the stinging in his eyes. They'd been having so much fun before, why can't he feel that happy now?

"Hey, kid, you okay?"

Dang it she must have heard him sniffle or something. So much for being a brave knight.

"I'm fine," he tries to play it cool, but that stupid stinging won't go away.

"Henry," she stops them, however, just a block short of home, and he can't hold back the tears anymore.

"Oh, kid," she sighs, bending down with arms open and even though he doesn't deserve it he falls into them all the same.

"It's okay, I've got you," she sighs into his hair, but after only a few seconds of being held he can't take it anymore.

"But it's not! It's my fault that you fell into that portal in the first place!"

"Henry-"

"It's true! You were protecting her because of me!" he sniffs, wiping angrily at his eyes, "And I know you and Grandma didn't tell Grandpa and me everything back at the diner because I was there so I know you nearly died more than once over there and if you had that would have been my fault too and-"

"Henry!" she grabs his face with both hands, her eyes piercing his, forcing him to focus.

"I'm only going to say this once, okay? So listen closely. It. Wasn't. Your. Fault. I didn't have to keep my promise; I could have left Regina to that wraith."

"But you wouldn't have!" he shakes his head, "You're the Savior, you protect people!"

She smirks, "Exactly. So I protected her like I did when I pulled her from that fire. I didn't promise you anything then did I?"

She has a point and he knows it, and while the guilt may be slowly fading away at the realization he still can't quite push back the memory of those long, terrifying seconds before she'd climbed out of that well with Grandma.

So his answer to her question is wrapping his arms around her again, clinging to her like his life depends on it.

"That's my boy," she whispers into his hair, and he holds on even tighter. He's her boy, she's his mom, she's back, and all these things are good, really good, and more than enough to push away the bad.

"Now c'mon," she finally breaks their hug, standing up but keeping her arm around him, "Time for some more hot chocolate with cinnamon, what do you say?"

"Sounds good!" he grins, leaning in. He fits there, at her side, and he doesn't need to be reminded how lucky he is to see her acknowledge that too as she pulls him closer.

"I love you, Mom," he tests her with the last word, the most important word, unsure if she will accept it as easily as she has holding hands and hugging. The last time he'd used it emotions had been too high for him to be sure. But when she only smiles at him with tears in her own eyes he knows he's made it past her walls for good, and the feeling fills him up as she presses another kiss to his head.

"I love you too, Henry."


End file.
